La Macarena
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: —A ver, a ver, terminemos con esto de una vez. Nessie, tu Tía Alice y tu Tío Jasper estaban… bailando la macarena horizontal—. —¡Emmett!—. —¿Qué? ¿Tienen una explicación mejor de lo que estaban haciendo?. JxA one-shot.


**Les traigo un nuevo one-shot (parece que ando inspirada, jeje) de Jasper y Alice, pero esta vez con la participación del gran Emmett y una Nessie de unos 5 años (en apariencia). No llega a ser tan explícito como un lemon, pero casi casi. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para dejar volar mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Macarena<strong>

Emmett vio el auto de Edward alejarse y cerró el puño en un gesto triunfal. Carlisle, Esme y Rose se habían ido a cazar, Alice y Jasper andaban por ahí adentro en algún lugar de la casa, y Edward y Bella habían salido solos dejando a su pequeña hija por primera vez al cuidado exclusivo de Emmett. Esta era su gran oportunidad de coronarse como el tío favorito de Renesmee, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

—Ey, Nessie, ¿qué te parece si jugamos a las escondidas, eh? —el Hombre-Mono sugirió con una gran sonrisa, y la niña, que ya se veía de unos 5 años, festejó la idea.

—¡Sííí! Tú cuentas y yo me escondo, Tío Em.

—Como quieras, nena, pero mira que soy muy bueno buscando.

—Pero yo soy muy buena escondiéndome, tío.

—Ah, ¿sí? Ya lo veremos —Emmett guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar ambos y empezar a contar—. Uno… dos…

Renesmee pegó un saltito y empezó a buscar donde esconderse. Afuera no había muchas opciones, así que corrió dentro de la casa y pensó en el mejor escondite posible: el guardarropa de su más pequeña tía. Alice no dejaba que nadie le desacomodara sus cosas, así que ese era un lugar en el que Emmett nunca se atrevería a buscarla si quería seguir con su existencia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar ahí sin cruzarse con su tía en el camino, o su plan se vería frustrado al instante. Aunque Nessie fuera su debilidad y a ella le perdonara todo, el closet era un lugar sagrado para Alice, y nadie tenía permiso para entrar ahí.

Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, la niña llegó a la puerta de la habitación de sus tíos, pero la encontró cerrada. Si Jasper o Alice estaban ahí adentro, adiós escondite. Lo único que podía hacer era abrir la puerta lo más discretamente posible y cruzar los dedos para que no hubiera nadie, y si lo hubiera, desaparecer antes de que la vieran y le preguntaran qué era lo que estaba por hacer.

Dicho y hecho, su manito blanca giró del picaporte y abrió la puerta sin hacer ni un ruido. Pero cuando asomó la cabeza para espiar, lo que vio la dejó espantada.

Alice y Jasper estaban acostados en su cama, pero no estaban conversando o leyendo como tantas veces los había visto. No. Para horror de Nessie, su tío estaba encima de su tía en lo que la niña interpretó como un ataque seguro. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Tío Jasper tenía las muñecas de Tía Alice aferradas contra el colchón, una a cada lado de su almohada, y su rubia cabeza hundida en el cuello de ella. No sería raro que estuviera intentando morderla, ya que Tío Jasper sonaba muy enojado. De su garganta salía una especie de gruñido que Nessie nunca antes había escuchado. Tan enojado estaba Tío Jasper, que al parecer estaba pateando a Tía Alice debajo de las sábanas, porque éstas se movían arriba y abajo sin parar. Tía Alice estaba sin duda asustada, tenía los ojos cerrados y pegaba grititos, como gemidos, seguramente de dolor.

—Oh, Jasper… Por favor, amor… Jaaaaazzzzz —le escuchó decir a Tía Alice. Evidentemente, estaba tratando de sacárselo de encima pero sin lastimarlo mucho, porque en cuanto Tío Jasper le soltó una muñeca, ella empezó a arañarle la espalda despacito. Pero él no hacía caso y no la soltaba.

Ante semejante escenario, la niña volvió a cerrar la puerta y salió corriendo a buscar a Tío Emmett. Alice necesitaba ayuda, y Renesmee estaba decidida a salvarla.

—Noventa y cuatro… noventa y cinco… —seguía contando Emmett cuando Nessie llegó hasta donde estaba.

—¡Tío, tío!

Emmett abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró confundido.

—Nessie, nena, ¿qué estas haciendo? Se supone que te tienes que esconder. ¿Que nunca te enseñaron a jugar a esto?

—Tío Em, necesito tu ayuda, es urgente, Tía Ali está en peligro —le dijo asustada.

—¿Cómo que Alice está en peligro, Nessie? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el robusto vampiro, listo para entrar en acción y darle una paliza a cualquiera que le estuviera haciendo daño a su hermanita.

—Tío Jazz se volvió loco y la atacó.

—Ya va a ver ese cretino… —empezó a decir Emmett, siguiendo a Renesmee adentro de la casa. Actuar primero y razonar después era su fuerte, así que las palabras de su sobrina tardaron en caer—, …le voy a hacer tragar sus… Espera, ¿quién dices que la atacó? —preguntó otra vez, frenándose de golpe.

—Tío Jazz.

—¿Cómo que Jasper? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Nessie?

—Lo vi a Tío Jasper atacar a Tía Alice. Yo creo que se volvió loco.

Emmett frunció el ceño, confundido, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nessie, linda, debes haber visto mal. Tío Jasper quiere mucho a Tía Alice, él no le haría daño.

—¡Te digo que lo vi, tío, la está lastimando!

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí! La está mordiendo y pateando, y Tía Alice se quiere zafar pero no puede. Tenemos que ayudarla, tío, por favor.

Emmett suspiró. Lo que Renesmee le estaba contando sonaba a cuento de brujas. Conociendo a su hermano, Jasper preferiría que le rompan el cuello antes de hacerle daño a Alice. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza descargar su bronca o su frustración con su mujer. Ni en su naturaleza, ni en la de ninguno de los Cullen. La idea de que Jasper le hiciera algo malo a Alice era tan descabellada como que él le hiciera algo malo a su Rose, o Edward a Bella, o Carlisle a Esme.

—Mira, Nessie, vamos a buscar a tus tíos sólo para que te quedes tranquila de que todo está bien, pero te aseguro que debes haber visto mal.

—Te voy a demostrar que no, Tío Emmett —le dijo Renesmee, decidida a todo, y Emmett la siguió por las escaleras hasta la planta alta de la casa. —Están en su habitación.

A medida que se acercaban a la puerta, Emmett sentía cada vez más esa ola de calor que lo había envuelto desde que habían entrado del jardín. Había algo terriblemente familiar en ella, la sensación se le hacía muy conocida. De hecho, se parecía mucho a la que aparecía casi todas las noches un rato después de que Alice y Jasper se iban a la cama.

Emmett se frenó de golpe a medio pasillo, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era la bendita ola de lujuria con la que Jasper inundaba toda la casa cada vez que hacía el amor con Alice. Era inevitable, se le escapaba por los poros, y los Cullen quedaban atrapados en ese torbellino imparable y, en general, bastante contagioso. Emmett siempre lo decía: él y Rose eran los lujuriosos de la familia, pero los poderes de Jasper no ayudaban en nada a enfriar la casa.

Borrando la sexy imagen de Rose de su cabeza, Emmett cayó en la cuenta de que lo que Renesmee había visto era algo muy distinto a un ataque. Pero era tarde para reaccionar. La pequeña ya estaba abriendo la puerta, y con la valentía que le daba tener a un tío grande y superpoderoso cuidando sus espaldas, irguió orgullosa sus 105 centímetros de estatura y gritó desafiante:

—¡Basta Tío Jasper, deja de lastimar a mi tía!

Si Jasper y Alice no pegaron un salto al ver a Nessie parada ahí en la puerta, fue porque se les enredaron las sábanas y apenas podían moverse. A duras penas, Jasper se corrió de arriba de Alice, cuidando de no destaparla ni destaparse él, y miró a su sobrina como si fuera un fantasma.

—Nessie, pequeña, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Vengo a salvar a Tía Alice —contestó la niña, cruzándose de brazos, ofendida.

Entonces Emmett apareció detrás de ella y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas de la situación.

—¡Emmett! ¡¿No se suponía que la ibas a cuidar? —le dijo Jasper, que si tuviera sangre en las venas seguramente ya estaría rojo como un tomate, tanto de vergüenza como de rabia hacia su hermano.

—¡Y la estoy cuidando! Pero bueno, estábamos jugando a las escondidas y le perdí el rastro un momento. ¿Yo qué sabía que iba a venir aquí y encontrarlos… así? —se rió otra vez.

—Eres un tonto, Emmett —le dijo Alice, aferrándose a las sábanas para que nada quedara al descubierto.

—Bueno, ¿que tú no ves el futuro y todas esas cosas? La tendrías que haber visto venir.

—Emmett, yo veo lo que va a pasar cuando estoy concentrada en ello. ¿Qué pretendes, que estando con mi marido esté vigilando el futuro en caso de que Nessie se te escape de las manos?

—Bueno… Al menos podrían cerrar con llave, ¿no? Son las 5 de la tarde, estas no son horas de andar… ya saben.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estabas atacando a Tía Ali? —la niña miró a su rubio tío frunciendo el ceño.

Jasper no sabía si reírse de la ocurrencia de Renesmee o golpear a Emmett por ser tan irresponsable. Probablemente terminaría haciendo ambas, pero primero había que encontrar la manera de explicarle a la pequeña lo que acababa de ver.

—No, Nessie, yo no estaba atacando a tu Tía Ali.

—No me mientas, tío, yo te vi.

—No, cariño, lo que tu tío te dice es verdad, él no me estaba haciendo nada malo —le aseguró Alice.

—Al contrario, le estaba haciendo algo muy bueno —dijo Emmett a carcajadas, lo cual le costó una mirada fulminante de sus hermanos.

—Emmett, ¿quieres callarte? —lo reprendió Alice entre dientes, y luego volvió a mirar a su sobrina con una gran sonrisa—. No pasó nada malo, Nessie, estoy muy bien. Tu Tío Jasper y yo nos amamos mucho, jamás nos lastimaríamos el uno al otro —le aseguró.

—¿Y entonces qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó la chiquilla, todavía cruzada de brazos, aunque bastante más tranquila—. ¿Qué le estabas haciendo, Tío Jazz?

Jasper miró a Alice como preguntándole qué hacer, pero ella sólo se mordió el labio sin ofrecer solución alguna.

—¿Qué le estaba haciendo?... —preguntó Jasper, tratando de hacer tiempo mientras se le ocurría algo, pero las ideas se le habían evaporado—. Ehhh… yo estaba… nosotros estábamos… digamos que… Emmett, ¿por qué no ayudas en vez de estar ahí parado riéndote?

—Bueno, Alice me dice que me calle, tú me dices que ayude, ya pónganse de acuerdo, ¿no? —protestó Emmett—. A ver, a ver, terminemos con esto de una vez. Nessie, tus tíos estaban… bailando la macarena horizontal.

—¡Emmett!

—¿Qué? ¿Tienen una explicación mejor de lo que estaban haciendo? Los escucho —desafió el morocho, cruzándose de brazos igual que su pequeña sobrina.

Jasper tuvo serias ganas de tirarle algo por la cabeza a su hermano, pero Renesmee ya desconfiaba de él sin haber hecho nada, así que ponerse violento ahora no era una decisión muy sabia.

—No —murmuró el rubio entre dientes—. Eso es lo que estábamos haciendo, Nessie, estábamos… bailando… lo que dijo tu Tío Emmett.

—¿La macarena horizontal? —preguntó la niña otra vez, a lo cual Alice reaccionó llevándose las manos a las mejillas, como queriendo asegurarse de que siguieran tan frías y blancas como siempre a pesar del pudor que sentía en ese momento. Más le valía a Emmett que encontrara el modo de que Nessie se olvidara esas palabras, porque si Edward oía a su hijita decir eso se iba a morir por segunda vez—. ¿Y eso qué es?

—Es un baile, un baile que bailamos los grandes —le explicó Emmett con toda tranquilidad, como si las olas de vergüenza que se le escapaban a Jasper no le afectaran en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y eso se baila así acostado?

—Claro, por eso se llama horizontal, nena —sonrió el más grandote de los Cullen.

—Emmett, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan detallista con la explicación.

—Jasper, la niña quiere saber, y su tío favorito le va a contar todo lo que ella quiera saber —retrucó Emmett. El tejano se pasó una mano por la cara mientras maldecía para sus adentros. En algún momento el Hombre-Mono se las iba a pagar.

—¿Entonces solamente estaban bailando? —preguntó Nessie, buscando asegurarse de que nadie le estuviera mintiendo.

—Sí, cielo, estábamos bailando —le dijo Alice, y le inventó una pequeña historia para dejarla satisfecha. —Yo quería bailar y tu tío no se quería levantar, así que decidimos bailar aquí.

—¿Por eso se movían tanto las sábanas? —preguntó Nessie, y Emmett explotó en una carcajada.

—Sí, por eso —dijo Alice, mientras fulminaba a su hermano con una mirada fugaz.

—¿Y por qué gritabas y le pedías por favor a Tío Jazz?

—Pues… porque… ¡Emmett, deja de reírte!... Es que Tío Jasper no se sabe bien los pasos y… y… me estaba pisando los pies… entonces yo le estaba pidiendo que por favor se aprendiera el baile y dejara de pisarme —explicó Alice.

—Vaya, eso suena convincente —bromeó Emmett.

—¿Y tú por qué gruñías, Tío Jazz? —continuó preguntando la niña. Era curiosa como su madre, y no iba a parar hasta que no le quedara ni una duda sin resolver.

—Yo… Justamente eso, Nessie, estaba enojado porque no me salían los pasos —dijo tan pronto como se le ocurrió la idea—. Por eso los… gruñidos —remató con vergüenza.

—Ah… —respondió la niña, bastante satisfecha con las respuestas—. ¿Pero por qué la estabas mordiendo?

—No la estaba mordiendo, pequeña.

—Pero yo vi tu cabeza, estaba sobre el cuello de mi tía —protestó Renermee.

—Oh, pero eso es porque… porque es uno de los pasos de baile, sí —intervino Alice—. Es solamente un besito en el cuello. No tengo ninguna mordida, ¿ves? —le mostró a la niña.

—Ah… Pero no tienen la ropa puesta, ¿por qué no tienen la ropa puesta?

—Porque hace calor —dijo Alice sin pensar.

—¿Cómo que hace calor si eres vampiro, tía?

—No, no es eso —interrumpió Jasper, antes de que las excusas se les vinieran a pique—. Es que la ropa se nos enreda y entonces es más difícil bailar, ¿no, Ali?

—Claro, sí, es por eso. Es más fácil sin la ropa —coincidió la duendecillo.

—Ah… ¿Y por qué-?

—Nessie, creo que ya quedó todo bastante claro, ¿no crees? —interrumpió Emmett, pasando una manota por los cabellos de la niña en señal de cariño. A pesar de lo divertido de la situación, el muchacho del cabello oscuro tenía compasión, y era evidente que sus hermanos no la estaban pasando nada bien con el interrogatorio. Si a los que su sobrina hubiera descubierto bajo las sábanas hubieran sido él y Rose, seguramente estarían deseando que alguien los saque de ese embrollo, así que decidió ayudar a los '_bailarines_' a salir airosos de tan complicado escenario—. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a tus tíos que sigan… bailando… y nosotros seguimos jugando a las escondidas?

—Esta bien, Tío Em —asintió Nessie, que de todas formas había quedado bastante conforme con la explicación. Antes de seguirlo fuera de la habitación, se subió a la cama de sus tíos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jasper—. Tío, perdóname por haber pensado que te habías vuelto malo.

Jasper no pudo más que reírse.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, pequeña. Gracias por preocuparte así por tu Tía Alice, es bueno saber que si alguien se porta mal con ella tú vas a estar para defenderla —le dijo con un guiño de ojo.

—Claro, tío, ya soy grande, puedo defender a Tía Alice.

—Y además tienes a tu tío favorito que siempre te cuidará las espaldas —agregó Emmett.

—Eso del tío favorito vamos a tener que discutirlo, Em —comentó Jasper con su media sonrisa.

—Muy bien, pelearemos por Nessie —desafió Emmett—. Te daré una buena paliza y me quedaré con el título de mejor tío. Pero primero, ¡a jugar a las escondidas, Nessie!

Renesmee rió y salió corriendo, dejando a Emmett atrás.

—¿Paliza? Siempre te gano, Em —alardeó Jasper.

—Sí, pero después de esto me debes una —el morocho le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa, y a Jasper se le borró el orgullo del rostro—. Nos vemos luego, bailarín. Cuando quieras te doy una o dos lecciones. Ya sabes, para que no le andes pisando los pies a tu mujer.

El simpático Hombre-Mono se retiró triunfal. Jasper podía ganarle en la lucha, pero la paliza verbal ya se la había dado.

Cuando alcanzó a Nessie en el jardín, ésta le sonrió con toda su inocencia.

—¿Sabes, Tío Emmett? Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Tío Jasper bailar.

Emmett se rió y ahogó las palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza.

__«_Y espero que sea la última, Nessie»._

_..._

Cuando Edward y Bella regresaron a casa unas horas después, estaban todos, incluidos los que se habían ido de caza, en la sala. Carlisle y Esme jugaban un partido de ajedrez, Jasper y Alice estaban en el sofá, uno leyendo un libro, la otra leyendo una revista de modas, y Emmett y Rosalie miraban televisión con Nessie.

En cuanto los vio, la pequeña corrió a abrazar a mamá y papá.

—¿Pasaste linda tarde, Nessie? —le preguntó Edward, alzándola en brazos—. ¿Se portó bien tu Tío Emmett contigo?

—Sí, nos divertimos mucho —le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, y Emmett alzó su puño al aire en señal de victoria.

—Te dije que podía, hermanito.

—Tienes razón, Em. Perdóname por desconfiar tanto —se disculpó Edward.

—Está bien. Pero que no vuelva a pasar, ¿eh? —rió el más robusto de los Cullen.

—¿Y qué hicieron? ¿Jugaron algo? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, mami, fue muy divertido. Jugamos a las escondidas, y después vimos cómo Tío Jasper y Tía Alice bailaban la macarena horizontal —concluyó, feliz.

Cinco pares de ojos grandes como platos se posaron primero en una inocente Nessie, luego en Emmett, que miró alternadamente al piso y al techo como quien no quiere la cosa, y finalmente en Alice y Jasper, que se hundieron en el sofá tratando de esconder sus rostros detrás de sus respectivas lecturas. Una ola de vergüenza inundó la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de Jasper, y Carlisle fingió una pequeña tos para cortar lo incómodo del ambiente.

—Eso… suena interesante —sonrió.

Edward leyó la mente de todos para informarse de lo que había pasado, y luego procedió a fulminar a su castaño hermano con la mirada.

—¿Macarena horizontal, Emmett?

—Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza— dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros como un niño.

—Ya veo… ¿Recuerdas lo que dije de pedirte perdón por desconfiar de ti?

—Mmmhhhmm.

—Me retracto.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias por los lindos reviews que recibo en esta y en mis otras historias. <strong>**Si les gustó este fic, pueden chequear "El Milenario Libro del Amor" en mis historias. Es una serie de one-shots donde también está Emmett haciendo de las suyas. Y si les gustan los lemons, acabo de postear uno, "En lo profundo del bosque", así que si quieren también pueden buscarlo en mis historias. ¡Gracias! )**


End file.
